


Winner takes it All

by RedRumRaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Exposure of Body, Forced Fingering, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Public Rape, Public Sex, Rape, tied up, witnessed rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/pseuds/RedRumRaver
Summary: Princess Talia's people have lost. Her army has been defeated, her father the king beheaded. Warlord Hector has plans for her too, plans that leave her utterly despoiled.





	Winner takes it All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



The princess Talia was chained to her deposed father’s throne. Naked except for her tiara, a golden necklace and the iron chains, she was on display for everyone to see. Her arms were pulled up above her head, her wrists chained to the top of the throne’s backrest. Her legs were tied apart, each knee tied to one of the armrests, spreading her pussy wide open. Shame and humiliation tinted her cheeks pink, but her eyes were glaring defiantly. The haughty had fallen, and fallen deep, but she wasn’t broken yet.

Beside the throne stood Hector, the Warlord who had conquered her father’s kingdom. He made every single defeated knight, warrior and soldier kneel to him and swear fealty, all in front of the naked princess. It was impossible for the kneeling knights to avoid looking at the princess’s body, impossible to avoid seeing her perky tits and stretched pussy, not that many of them tried to avoid it. She was beautiful, and her dead father wasn’t the king anymore. Why should they not look? Only a few, loyal knights wept with shame, but every single one of them swore to obey the Warlord, their new master, and every single one finished his oath by sticking two fingers into the royal pussy. 

By the time the sun set, nearly a thousand men had sworn to follow the Warlord on his conquest of the next kingdom, and nearly two thousand fingers had invaded the princess’s pussy. Weeping with shame, the princess nevertheless glared at each man in turn. She called many knights by name, insulting their cowardice and their family lines, telling them to fight if they ever wanted to call themselves men again. 

The ceremony completed, Hector made every palace official, every noble, every servant who had ever served the princess and every priest gather in the throne room. He drew his sword and raised it above his head. “With my mighty sword, I conquered this kingdom,” he declared, “and with my even mightier sword,” he patted his crotch, “I will conquer your princess.” 

He stuck his sword back into its sheath and turned to face the princess. His eyes traveled over her body, lingering on her perky breasts, until he reached her stretched and used pussy. He laughed and turned back towards the cringing nobles and servants. “How dare you insult me like that?” he demanded. “Do you seriously think such a used-up cunt is good enough for me, your new ruler? Look at that slut!” 

Every eye turned to the princess’s pussy. No one dared to avert their eyes. No one dared to point out that the princess was a virgin and that her pussy had been tight and sweet just that morning, before the Warlord had ordered a thousand defeated knights and soldiers to finger her. What did he expect, for her pussy to stay tight after so many fingers had invaded her the same way he’d invaded her kingdom? Hector wasn’t done yet. At a nod of his head, two of his guards brought the royal sword, an ancient heirloom that had been in the royal family for generations. The sword was purely decorational, its blade blunt yet sparkly. Fearlessly, he grabbed it by the blade and pushed the thick hilt right into Princess Talia’s abused pussy. Stepping aside, he allowed the audience to watch as the sword hilt slowly, slowly slid out of Talia’s pussy. 

“Look at this slut, her whoreish cunt of a princess can’t even hold a thick sword. You want me to fuck that? Hah. Any lowly farmer’s daughter has a more appealing vag.”

“A farmer’s daughter is too good for you, you murderous bastard!” Talia snapped, too angry and humiliated to care that he could kill her and everyone he knew. “You did this to me, how dare you complain?”

Amused by Talia’s insults, Hector pulled the sword hilt the rest of the way out and threw it across the room. He untied her legs, well aware that her limbs were numb from being tied up all day, making it impossible for her to kick him, no matter how much she wanted to. Two of his servants took a hold of her ankles and pulled them up, drawing a pained cry from her. With her hips at a nice height now, Hector opened his pants and freed his dick. He hadn’t exaggerated - it was indeed mighty, the biggest dick Talia had ever seen. One of the guards handed him a bottle and he poured a generous amount of lube straight onto her ass. Helpless, all the princess could do was scream as the warlord slid his thick dick into her ass. Even well-lubricated, a dick that size hurt, especially since she’d never had anything up her ass before, not even fingers. 

Talia had been prepared to get fucked, had been determined to accept it to protect her people, but she’d never in a million years expected him to deflower her ass. Biting down on her own tongue to keep silent, Talia glared up at Hector through tear-filled eyes as he pounded her firm ass. Among the palace servants, there was a bit of a scuffle as Talia’s old nurse tried to attack Hector, but three other servants pulled her back before she got close enough that Hector’s guard would have had to interfere. 

Most of the priests stared at the floor while the princess got fucked, but a number of male officials and servants actually seemed to enjoy the show. Several of them started to masturbate after a while, stroking their hard dicks in time with Hector’s thrusts. Talia closed her eyes, unwilling to look at her people betray her like that - how many of them were thinking about fucking her themselves? How many of them wanted to sink their dicks into her body? How many of them were getting off on her pain and humiliation? 

With a groan, Hector finally came. He pulled out at the last moment and shoved his dick into her stretched pussy, his seed spilling deep inside her. She couldn’t suppress a shiver. She’d heard about his legendary fertility and how he could impregnate any woman with just one attempt. Would she be another in his line of impregnated spoils of war? Her child would be raised as the governor of her former kingdom, ruling her people for her rapist while he went on to conquer the rest of the world with his armies.


End file.
